Niall Horan
thumb|left|Niall HoranNiall Horan es un miembro de la banda One Direction. *Niall James Horan (nacio el 13 de septiembre de 1993, Mullingar, Irlanda) mejor conocido como Niall Horan, es un cantante, compositor y guitarrista irlandés, actualmente miembro de la boy band One Direction.Tras audicionar en The X Factor y ser aceptado, la jueza Nicole Scherzinger sugirió que Niall formase parte de un grupo llamado One Direction junto con Harry Styles,Zayn Malik,Liam Payne y Louis Tomlinson. La creación del grupo se hizo realidad y los cinco fueron apadrinados por Simon Cowell. La agrupación llegó a la final del programa y quedaron en el tercer lugar. Aunque no ganaron, Cowell pagó un contrato para que firmasen con el sello discográfico Syco. Desde niño, mostró interés por la música luego de que su familia le regalase una guitarra en Navidad. También aspiró ser «un gran nombre», como Beyoncé y Justin Bieber, y cita a Michael Bublé como una de sus más grandes influencias. En su carrera con One Direction, ha compuesto temas como «Taken», «Everything About You», «Same Mistakes», «Back for You» y «Summer Love», pertenecientes a los álbumes Up All Night y Take Me Home.7 En este último, también tocó la guitarra.8 En noviembre de 2012, fue nombrado «el miembro más popular de One Direction». *Niall ama a Justin Bieber por lo tanto es believer. Biografía y Carrera Musical Niall Horan nació el 13 de septiembre de 1993 en la ciudad de Mullingar, Irlanda, bajo el nombre de Niall James Horan. Sus padres, Bobby Horan y Maura Gallagher, se divorciaron cuando tenía solo cinco años, por lo que él y su hermano Greg Horan tuvieron que vivir en la casa de ambos durante un tiempo. Luego, decidieron mudarse definitivamente con su padre. En su infancia, estudió en la escuela primaria St Kenny National School, y en su adolescencia en la escuela católica Coláiste Mhuire, ambas ubicadas en Mullingar. Niall comenzó a tocar la guitarra luego de que su familia le regalase una en Navidad, y según él, es el mejor regalo que ha recibido. Su tía descubrió su talento un día que se encontraba con Niall en un coche y este comenzó a cantar, ella pensó que la radio estaba encendida, pero al darse cuenta que era la voz de su sobrino, notó las gran capacidad vocal de Niall. A principios de 2010, participó en el concurso Academy 2 con la canción «Baby» de Justin Bieber. Luego, audicionó en el casting de The X Factor realizado en la ciudad de Dublín con la canción «So Sick» de Ne-Yo. Respecto a la audición, Simon Cowell le dijo que: «No eres tan bueno como creía que eras, pero aun así me gustas». Además, Katy Perry votó a favor de que el cantante avanzara a la siguiente etapa, siendo este el voto decisivo para que entrara. Tras audicionar para The X Factor, la jueza Nicole Scherzinger sugirió que Niall formase parte de un grupo llamado One Direction junto con Harry Styles, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne y Louis Tomlinson. La creación del grupo se hizo realidad y los cinco fueron apadrinados por Simon Cowell. Durante la competencia, la banda interpretó distintos temas como «My Life Would Suck Without You» de Kelly Clarkson y «Total Eclipse of the Heart» de Bonnie Tyler, lo que los convirtió en uno de los favoritos para ganar el concurso. Sin embargo, quedaron en el tercer lugar, detrás de Rebecca Ferguson y el ganador Matt Cardle. A pesar de no haber ganado, Cowell pagó un contrato de dos millones de libras para que One Direction firmara con el sello discográfico Syco. En 2011, lanzaron su primer álbum de estudio, Up All Night. Este debutó en el número uno del Billboard 200, lo que convirtió a One Direction en el primer grupo británico que hace debutar su primer álbum de estudio en el número uno.Su primer sencillo, «What Makes You Beautiful», alcanzó el número uno en Irlanda, México y el Reino Unido.Los sencillos posteriores, «Gotta Be You», «One Thing» y «More Than This», contaron con un éxito moderado, siendo exitosos en algunos países, pero fracasos en otros. Para promocionar el disco, se embarcaron en el Up All Night Tour y sacaron un DVD de la gira, llamado Up All Night: The Live Tour. En noviembre de 2012, lanzaron su segundo álbum, Take Me Home.Este contó con una recepción mejor a la de Up All Night, ya que llegó al número uno en el Reino Unido, siendo el primer disco del quinteto que lo logra.También alcanzó el primer puesto en Australia, Canadá, los Estados Unidos, Irlanda y Nueva Zelanda. Los dos primeros sencillos de este disco, «Live While We're Young» y «Little Things», tuvieron una buena recepción. El primero, alcanzó el primer puesto en Irlanda y Nueva Zelanda, mientras que el segundo llegó al primer puesto en el Reino Unido. El tercer y último sencillo, «Kiss You», fracasó en ventas en la mayoría de los países y no logró posiciones destacadas en comparación con los dos lanzamientos previos de One Direction. Por otra parte, juntos iniciaron su segunda gira Take Me Home Tour, que recorre cuatro continentes de todo el mundo y además parte de ella será grabada para su primera película documental dirigida por Morgan Spurlock, llamado This is Us.En otras actividades, realizaron un mezcla de «One Way or Another» de Blondie y «Teenage Kicks» de The Undertones llamada «One Way or Another (Teenage Kicks)», con el fin de ayudar a recaudar fondos para la organización Comic Relief.